jaderegentfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Classes Avancées
Chasseur thumb|326px Les chasseurs sont des guerriers de la nature sauvage qui ont formé un lien étroit avec un compagnon animal de confiance. Ils focalisent leurs tactiques en formant une equipe à deux. Capable de lancer une large variété de sorts issu de la force naturelle et de prends les capacités et attributs des animaux, les chasseurs ameliorent magicalement leur compagnon animal et eux meme. Role: Les Chasseurs peuvent adapter leur tactique a de nombreux adversaires, et chérissent leur compagnon hautement entrainé. En tant qu'equpie, le chasseur et son compagnon peuvent réagir a une vitesse incroyable, faisant d'eux d'excellents éclaireurs, explorateurs et saboteurs. Alignment: N'importe quel Neutre. Dé de vie: d8. Classes parentés: Druide et rodeur. Ressources de départ: 4d6 × 10 po (moyenne 140 po.) Compétences de classe Les compétences de classe du chasseur sont : Escalade (Str), Artisanat (Int), Dressage (Cha), Premier Soin (Sag), Intimidation (Cha),Connaissance (exploration) (Int), Connaissance (geographie) (Int), Connaissance (nature) (Int), Perception (Sag), Profession (Sag), Equitation (Dex), Art de la magie (Int), Stealth (Dex), Survie (Sag), and Natation (For). Points de compétences par Niveau: 6 + modification d'Int. Capacités de classe Les capacités suivantes sont celles du Chasseur 'Maniement des armes et armures' Un chasseur est capable de manier toutes les armes simples et de guerre, les armures légères, moyennes, et les boucliers (sauf les pavois). 'Lancement de sorts' Un chasseur lance des sorts divins tiré de la liste de sort des Druides et des Rôdeurs. seuls les sorts de druide de niveau infèrieur à 6 et les sorts de rôdeur font parti de la liste de sorts du chasseur. Si un sort appârait dans les deux listes, le chasseur utilise le niveau le plus bas entre les deux listes. Par exemple "rapetissement d'animal" est un sort de druide de niveau 2 et un sort de ranger de niveau 3, ce qui en fait un sort de chasseur de niveau 2. De la même manière "détection du poison" est un sort de druide de niveau 0 et un sort de ranger de niveau 2, ce qui en fait un sort de chasseur de niveau 0. Le chasseur peut lancer n'importe quel sort de sa connaissance sans le préparer à l'avance. Pour apprendre et lancer un sort, le Chasseur doit avoir un score de Sagesse d'au moins 10+le niveau du sort. Le Degré de Difficulté des jets de sauvegarde contre les sorts du chasseur sont de 10 + le niveau du sort + le modificateur de sagesse du chasseur. Le chasseur ne peut pas utiliser de baguette de bâton ou de parchemin de sort de druide de niveau 7 ou supèrieur sans effectuer un jet d'utilisation des objets magiques. Son alignement peut restraindre l'utilisation de certains sorts. Contrairement à un Druide ou un Rôdeur, un chasseur n'a pas besoin de préparer ses sorts en avance. Comme les autres lanceurs de sorts, le chasseur ne peut lancer qu'un certain nombre de sorts chaque jour. Sa base de sorts quotidien est donné dans la Table: Chasseur. De plus, il reçoit un bonus de sorts par jour si il possède une haute valeur de sagesse. Contrairement aux druides et aux rodeurs, la selection de sort d'un chasseur est extremement limitée. Un chasseur commence le jeu en connaissant 4 sorts de niveau 0 et 2 sorts de niveau 1 de son choix. A chaque niveau, il apprend un ou plusieurs nouveau sort conformement à la table Table: Sorts connu du Chasseur. Contrairement au nombre de sort quotidien, les sorts connus ne sont pas modifié par une haute valeur de Sagesse. Il n'a pas besoin de préparer ses sorts a l'avance. En complément de la liste des sorts connu, chaque Chasseur ajoute automatiquement les sort de Convocation d'allié naturel au niveau de sort correspondand quand il gagne la possibilité de lancer un niveau supèrieur de sort. Au niveau 5 et tous les 3 niveaux suivants, un Chasseur peut choisir d'apprendre un nouveau sort a la place d'un ancien. les niveaux doivent etre les meme. Un seul sort a la fois peuvent etre echangés. (il ne peut pas remplacer un sort de Convocation d'allié naturel.) Table: Sorts Connu du chasseur ''Oraisons (sorts de niveau 0): La chasseur peut lancer un nombre illimité d'Oraison (ou sort de niveau 0) ''Sort Chaotique, Mauvais, Bon, et Loyal: Un chasseur ne peut pas lancer un sort d'un alignement opposé à celui de sa divinité (si il en a une). L'alignement particulier d'un sort associé est noté dans sa description 'Compagnon Animal (Ex)' Au 1er Niveau, le chasseur tisse un lien avec un Compagnon animal. Le chasseur peut commencer avec n'importe quel Compagnon animal disponible pour un druide. Cet animal est un compagnon loyal qui accompagne le chasseur dans ses aventures. Cette capacité fonctionne comme la capacité Compagnon animal de druide . Un chasseur peut lui apprendre des Astuces du chasseur a la place des tours standard. Si un chasseur libere de son service son animal de compagnie ou si celui-ci decede, il peut en acquerir un nouveau en executant une ceremonie necessitant 24 heures de prieres dans l'environnement du nouveau compagnon. Lorsque son Compagnon est mort, les sorts de convocation d'allié naturel durent 1 minute/niveau à la place d'1 round/niveau (pour un seul sort de ce type à la fois.) Focalisation Animale (Sur) Au premier niveau, un chasseur peut prendre l'aspect d'un animal au prix d'une action rapide. Il doit choisir un type d'animal à emuler, gagnant un bonus ou une capacité spéciale basé sur son niveau de chasseur et le type d'animal choisi. Le chasseur peut utiliser cette capacité 1min / niveau de chasseur (non consécutif), un seul animal à la fois. Le chasseur peut aussi appliquer un aspect sur son compagnon animal. L'effet reste jusqu'à ce que le chasseur ou le compagnon souhaite y mettre fin ou le change.Cependant il n'y a alors pas de limite de durée et ne compte pas la capacité du chasseur appliqué sur sa personne. l'espact peut etre le meme que celui du chasseur actuellement ou différent. Changer l'aspect du chasseur du compagnon ou des deux coute une action rapide. Si le compagnon du chasseur est mort, le chasseur peut ajouter la focalisation animale du compagnon defunt a celle qu'il a déjà et celle-ci sans limite de temps. Chauve souris: La créature gagne vision dans le noir jusqu'a 20m. Au niveau 8 la portée augmente à 30m. Au niveau 15 elle gagne aussi "sens aveugles" à 3m Ours: La créature gagne un bonus d'amélioration de +2 en Constitution. Au niveau 8 ce bonus est de +4, au niveau 15 ce bonus est de +6. Taureau: La créature gagne un bonus d'amélioration de +2 en Force '''. Au niveau 8 ce bonus est de +4, au niveau 15 ce bonus est de +6. '''Faucon: La créature gagne un bonus d'amélioration de +4 à la compétence de Perception. Au niveau 8 ce bonus est de +6, au niveau 15 ce bonus est de +8. Grenouille: La créature gagne un bonus d'amélioration de +4 à la compétence de Natation '''et '''Accrobatie. Au niveau 8 ce bonus est de +6, au niveau 15 ce bonus est de +8. Singe: La créature gagne un bonus d'amélioration de +4 à la compétence d'Escalade. Au niveau 8 ce bonus est de +6, au niveau 15 ce bonus est de +8. Souris: La créature gagne Esquive '''(comme la capacité du roublard). Au niveau 12 elle gagne '''Esquive Totale Chouette: La créature gagne un bonus d'amélioration de +4 à la compétence de Furtivité. Au niveau 8 ce bonus est de +6, au niveau 15 ce bonus est de +8. Serpent: La créature gagne un bonus de +2 aux jets d'attaque quand elle effectue une attaque d'opportunité et un bonus de +2 à la CA '''contre les attaques d'opportunité. Au niveau 8, ces bonus sont de +4. Au niveau 15, ces bonus sont de +6. '''Cerf: '''La créature gagne un bonus d'amélioration de 1,5m à sa vitesse de marche. Au niveau 9, ce bonus passe à 3m, au niveau 15 il passe à 6m. '''Tigre: La créature gagne un bonus d'amélioration de +2 en Dexterité. Au niveau 8 ce bonus est de +4, au niveau 15 ce bonus est de +6. Loup: La créature gagne la capacité Odorat avec une portée de 3m. Au niveau 8 la portée passe à 6m, au niveau 15 elle passe à 9m. La portée double si l'adversaire est dans le sens du vent, réduite de moitié à l'inverse. 'Entrainement naturel (Ex)' Les niveaux de chasseur comptent à la fois pour des niveau de rodeur et de druide comme prerequis de dons, traits, et les options qui modifient ou améliorent un compagnon animal. 'Empathie Sauvage (Ex)' Un rôdeur peut améliorer l’attitude d’un animal. Cette aptitude suit les mêmes règles que les tests de Diplomatie visant à modifier l’attitude d’une personne. Le résultat d’un test d’empathie sauvage est déterminé par 1d20 + le niveau du rôdeur + son modificateur de Charisme. L’attitude initiale des animaux domestiques est l’indifférence, tandis que les animaux sauvages sont généralement inamicaux. Pour utiliser empathie sauvage, le rôdeur et l’animal doivent être à moins de 9 m (6 cases) de distance dans des conditions de visibilité normales. Il faut en moyenne une minute pour influencer un animal de cette façon, mais, comme pour la diplomatie, cela peut parfois prendre plus longtemps ou être plus rapide. Un rôdeur peut également utiliser cette aptitude pour influencer une créature magique dont la valeur d’Intelligence est de 1 ou 2, mais avec un malus de -4 sur son test. 'Compagnon Précis (Ex)' Au niveau 2, un chasseur choisi, Tir précis ou Grande tenaille comme don gratuit. Il n'a pas besoin de remplir les prérequis. Si il choisi Grande tenaille, son compagnon gagne aussi cette compétence. 'Pistage (Ext)' Le rôdeur ajoute la moitié de son niveau (au minimum +1) aux tests de Survie pour suivre des traces. 'Tactiques de chasseur (Ex)' Au niveau 3, le chasseur octroie automatiquement ses''' Don d'equipe ' à son compagnon animal. Le compagnon n'a pas besoin de posseder les prerequis de ces dons d'equipe. 'Don d'equipe (Ex) Au niveau 3, et tous les 3 niveaux suivant, le chasseur gagne un Don d'equipe gratuit. Le chasseur doit posseder les prerequis du don d'equipe choisi. Au prix d'une action standard, le chasseur peut choisir de remplacer le dernier Don d'equipe choisi de la sorte par un autre don d'equipe. (il doit aussi posseder les prerequis). Il peut faire ce changement un nombre de fois égal à son modificateur de sagesse. Quand il gagne un nouveau don d'equipe, le precedent plus récent devient permanent. '''Lien Empathique amélioré (Su) Au niveau 4, le chasseur gagne un lien empathique avec son compagnon animal. Cette capacité fonctionne comme le lien empathique entre un mage et son familier, sauf que le chasseur peut aussi voir à travers les yeux de son compagnon au prix d'une action rapide. La connexion se fait aussi longtemps que le veux tant que l'animal est à 1,5km. Le chasseur est aveugle pendant qu'il maintient la connexion. 'Déplacement facilité (Ext)' Au le niveau 5, le chasseur se déplace sans la moindre gêne dans toutes sortes de taillis, y compris les fourrés, les buissons (même épineux) et les autres zones de végétation dense. Il progresse à sa vitesse de déplacement normale et ne subit aucun dégât. La végétation enchantée de manière à restreindre les mouvements continue toutefois de l’affecter. 'Tours bonus' Au niveau 7, et tous les 6 niveaux suivants, le compagnon animal d'un chasseur gagne un tour en bonus. 'Deuxième focalisation animale (Ex)' Au niveau 8, quand le chasseur utilise la capacité de Focalisation animale, il choisit 2 aspects différents à la place d'un, et peut appliquer deux aspects à son compagnon à la place d'un. Si le compagnon animal du chasseur meurt, celui-ci peut appliquer un des aspect de son animal à lui même. 'Pistage accéléré (Ext)' Au niveau 8, Lorsqu’un rôdeur de 8 suit une piste, il peut se déplacer à vitesse normale sans subir le malus de -5 sur ses tests de Survie. De plus, il ne subit qu’un malus de -10 (au lieu de -20) sur ses tests de Survie lorsqu’il suit une piste en se déplaçant au double de sa vitesse. 'Ressusciter le compagnon (Sp)' Au niveau 10, un chasseur gagne le compagnon comme un effet de sort; Cet effet n'est pas restreint à ressusciter son propre compagnon. Ce sort donne un niveau négatif permanent au chasseur qui ne peut etre enlevé meme par un souhait. Cet effet s'en va 24h après. Au niveau 16 cet effet fonctionne comme resurrection a la place de rappel à la vie. 'Parle avec le Maitre (Ex)' Au niveau 11, un chasseur et son compagnon animal peuvent communiquer verballement, comme si ils utilisaient une langue commune. Les autres créatures ne peuvent les comprendre sans une aide d'origine magique. 'Lien empathique (Su)' Au niveau 14, la portée du lien empathique est de 15 km. Si le compagnon animal est à moins d'1,5km le chasseur peut communiquer télépathiquement. 'Un avec la nature (Ex)' Au niveau 17, le chasseur et son compagnon naturel son respecté et craint même pas les autres animaux, tant que ceux-ci sont approximativement du même type que leur aspect en cours. Aucun animal dans la catégorie concernée ne voudra attaquer le chasseur et son compagnon tant qu'il n'est pas influencé magicalement, ou si le chasseur ou son compagnon l'attaque. Le chasseur et son compagnon peuvent tenter de démoraliser les animaux de la catégorie concernée par une action rapide, en lançant 1D20 et en ajoutant le niveau du chasseur et son modificateur de charisme pour déterminer le résultat du jet d'intimidation. 'Maitre chasseur (Ex)' At 20th level, a hunter becomes a master hunter, able to track down foes with ease. She can always move at full speed while using Survival to follow tracks without penalty. Additionally, each day when the hunter prepares spells, she chooses one animal focus to be active on herself for the entire day. This focus is in addition to using her animal focus class ability (including the additional focus ability she is able to use on herself if her animal companion is dead). Table: Sorts Connu du chasseur Section 15: Copyright NoticePathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Class Guide © 2014, Paizo Inc.; Authors: Dennis Baker, Ross Byers, Jesse Benner, Savannah Broadway, Jason Bulmahn, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Tracy Hurley, Jonathan H. Keith, Will McCardell, Dale C. McCoy, Jr., Tom Phillips, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Thomas M. Reid, Sean K Reynolds, Tork Shaw, Owen K.C. Stephens, and Russ Taylor.